18
by James5
Summary: A continuation of the film 'A Worthy Companion,' also known as 'Allure.' Laura's thoughts as the countdown to Eva's 18th birthday begins.


**18**

* * *

Laura cuddled with Eva as Eva slept, their naked frames laying side by side. It was the night before Eva would turn 18, and Laura's excitement couldn't be any higher.

She shifted a bit, and glanced at the desk. Her digital clock read 8:59. It was a mere three hours until her dream came true — three hours until they wouldn't have to hide anymore. Once Eva was legal, they could bond in the open, free to live together without interference. Others might suspect that they'd started early, but no one had any proof of that.

Laura exhaled, and closed her eyes, her mind reflecting on the recent events. It was about a year ago that the girl had come back, trembling at the door with a bag on her shoulder. Things with her mother hadn't gone very well.

The first time she'd separated from her mom, it'd seemed like a _solution_ to the issues between them, a statement that would finally get her point across.

Eventually, though, her mother had still moved in with David, so running from the problem hadn't helped to solve it — and running _back_ didn't solve things either.

When she and her mother had reunited, Eva had hoped that they could _compromise_ , work out a deal, rectify their troubles and begin moving forward. Maybe they could even take a break from David, and live someplace on their own for a while.

None of those things had actually happened.

Her mom was quite happy to have her back, but she'd remained as firm and controlling as ever. In her own words, she had a _new_ life now, which meant that her daughter had a new life too. She needed to start getting used to it.

Eva had tried to do just that, but David's place never felt like home. She simply couldn't relate to him. The two of them didn't have much in common.

Her days were sluggish, each longer than the last. The weeks seemed to drag by slower and slower.

After nearly a month had come and gone, Eva had finally confronted the truth: she wasn't happy in her current location — but she knew of a place where things had been different.

So while moving as quietly as possible one night, Eva packed up a bag, boarded a bus, snuck off to Laura's...and braced herself. She hadn't been sure of how Laura would greet her. She'd expected some anger, even coldness perhaps.

Once Laura had opened the door, however, what Eva received was a look of surprise — and then a slow, affectionate hug.

 **10:32**

Laura took a deep breath as she studied the clock. Only an hour and a half to go.

Eva was still in a peaceful slumber, her cute little face looking perfectly calm.

Laura rubbed one foot between both of Eva's, her forehead resting on the girl's soft temple. She smiled while touching her lover's hand. They were going to be together for a very long time. Nothing was going to stop that now.

Then again, Eva's mom could be tracking them down, and she could arrive before midnight with a SWAT team or something.

 _Unlikely...but possible_ , she thought with a shrug.

Laura let out a few quiet giggles. She truly had nothing against Nancy, but this was what Laura and Eva desired. Eva had reached maturity now. She was old enough to know what she wanted. Nancy had spent over a decade with Eva — and eventually driven her daughter away. They'd reunite eventually, but it was _her_ turn to be with Eva now, and she'd learned how to do things right this time.

 **11:01**

Laura watched Eva very steadily, her calm eyes gleaming like never before. She lifted her thigh over Eva's crotch, and rested a palm upon the girl's left breast. She cherished the feeling of Eva's body, her soft skin and tender frame. But as much as she enjoyed spending nights with Eva, she liked spending days with her even more. She treasured their bonding, their interactions, the intimate closeness that they'd come to share. It had been there from the start. It was stronger now.

After all these years, she'd finally found her partner in life. She'd found a lover. She'd found a friend. Simply put, she'd found a companion.

 **11:59**

Laura closed her eyes and rubbed her face against Eva's, moaning as her nose nuzzled Eva's cheek. Her right hand stroked a slender shoulder, and she nestled both feet between her lover's again. _Yes_ , she thought. _I_ can _have a happy ending. This time, I deserve a happy ending._

Laura held quiet, and perfectly still, knowing that a brand new day was near.

After about two minutes, she rose a bit, grinned with glee, and placed a deep kiss upon Eva's lips. In the midst of this gesture, she felt Eva responding, returning the smooch with one of her own.

Their lips parted with an audible smack, and Eva's eyes slowly fluttered open. She gave Laura a smile, and got one in return.

Moments later, Laura rested her head on a pillow by Eva's, and both of them closed their eyes once more. "I love you," Laura whispered.

Eva grinned, and uttered something herself. "I love you too."

* * *

Author's Note: Fan art created by a teammate of mine.

deviantart . c o m (slash)jclaude1/art/Eva-and-Laura-Eternal-Love-754232203


End file.
